Cazando brujas lejos de casa
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una recreación del encuentro de los cazadores de brujas más reputados de la Europa Central post-Gran Hambruna y uno de los colegios de magia y hechicería más importantes del mundo mágíco; todo un viaje lleno de aventuras


Cazando brujas lejos de casa

Por _edwinguerrave_

 **Hansel & Gretel, Witch Hunters** © Paramount Pictures, 2013 (1)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y los personales de **Hansel & Gretel, Witch Hunters** **,** de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, MTV Films, Gary Sánchez Productions y Studio Babelsberg, 2013.

 **Harry Potter** publishing rights © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje **Harry Potter,** de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

Encontrarlos fue más difícil de lo que esperaba; supo que estuvieron en Augsburgo, pero de eso habían pasado casi dos años; a partir de ahí, los datos le fueron llevando a Salzburgo, Linz, Pilsen, Ratisbona e incluso a Nuremberg; hasta que los lograron encontrar camino a Ingolstadt.(2)

—¡Caramba! —exclamó Withmore, al ver a los dos hombres, la mujer y el ser bípedo que los acompañaba—. ¡Sois un grupo difícil de encontrar!

—Gajes del oficio —respondió el mayor de los hombres, en el momento en que el grupo volteaba a ver a la pareja de jinetes, conformada por Withmore y una mujer, vestidos como viajeros, quienes estaban a unos 50 metros—. La cacería ha dado sus frutos. Soy Hansel Scharff,(3) mi hermana Gretel, y nuestros asistentes Ben Walser y Edward —señalándolos sucesivamente, mientras cada uno, a su vez, saludaba; el troll Edward incluyendo un gruñido—. ¿Y a qué debemos que nos busquen?

—Un gusto, somos Allan Withmore y mi esposa Jeanne; venimos de la isla de Britania, para contratarlos.

—¿En qué sentido, caballero? —preguntó Gretel, mientras veía a los esposos desmontar.

—Hemos tenido algunos problemas con… —Allan dudó, pero al ver el rostro interesado de los cazadores, siguió—. Con unas brujas que han estado causando problemas en nuestras tierras… Después de la hambruna, parece que se desataron.(4)

—¿Y ustedes vienen de dónde? —intervino Ben, aunque la mirada de Gretel lo hizo rectificar—. Cierto que comentaron de Britania. Disculpen.

—Tranquilo, amigo —repuso Allan—; venimos exactamente del norte de Glasgow, y estamos hablando de una paga que cubriría con creces sus honorarios.

Los tres humanos se miraron extrañados, mientras que el troll emitía un nuevo gruñido.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en nosotros? —preguntó Gretel, mirando directamente a Jeanne, quien le dio cumplida respuesta.

—Porque vuestra fama les precede, y sinceramente, en nuestro pueblo no contamos con alguien que haga lo que ustedes hacen, no sabemos si por temor a las brujas o por desconocimiento de cómo atacarlas.

—Mmmmm, entiendo —meditó Hansel, mientras se mecía la barba—. ¿Y nuestra fama os ha dicho a cuánto ascienden nuestros honorarios? Hablamos de viajar al norte, cruzar el Canal, y seguir viajando más al norte; tendríamos que surtirnos de provisiones, armamento e incluso de cabalgaduras, si es tanta la premura.

—Todo estará cubierto, Hansel, por ello no tengan dudas. Si ustedes aceptan nuestra oferta, podemos llegar en una semana o dos a Calais, donde nos espera un buque que nos llevará a Edimburgo.

—Bueno, creo que debemos al menos considerar la oferta, ¿no? —comentó Ben en voz baja, cuando los cuatro se reunieron aparte. Gretel los miraba a cada uno: su hermano, el joven, el troll; no dejaba de pensar en la oferta y en los riesgos.

—Sí, Ben, es cuestión de que nos digan la verdad de lo que ocurre.

—Es cierto —confirmó Hansel—, debemos saber todos los detalles.

Edward gruñó, y mirando a Gretel, dijo con su característica voz ronca:

—Yo haré lo que decidas, porque estoy a tu servicio.

—Lo sé, Edward —y acariciando el rostro del troll, suspiró y se dirigió nuevamente a los Withmore—. ¿De cuántas brujas estaríamos hablando?

—Realmente no sabemos cuántas son —esta respuesta de Allan dejó sorprendidos a los cazadores—; lo que sí es que se ocultan en una colina cerca de Loch Lomond; pero nunca hemos podido determinar de cuántas se trata.

—Eso es un problema serio —reflexionó Hansel, mientras buscaba en su bolsa una inyección de insulina, consecuencia de su primer encuentro con Muriel, la gran bruja malvada—(5), no podemos viajar a ciegas, porque tenemos que establecer un plan; aunque eso no nos detendría, sí nos retrasaría, y mucho.

—Cierto —complementó Ben.

—Entendemos —afirmó Allan—, y creo que no me equivoco al asegurarles que todos sus gastos serán cubiertos, y sus beneficios superarán con creces el esfuerzo.

—Pues no se diga más —intervino Gretel, zanjando la discusión—, comencemos a movernos, el camino es largo hasta Calais y más hacia Glasgow, ¿o no?

—Emmm… —dudó Jeanne, cuando los cuatro se acercaron a ella y su esposo—, pero ¿es necesario que _él_ venga? —intentó, pero no pudo evitar señalar a Edward, quien gruñó nuevamente. Gretel se detuvo en seco, y cruzándose de brazos indicó:

—O todos, o ninguno. Somos un equipo. Ustedes deciden.

—Además, Edward no es peligroso, si al caso vamos —mencionó Ben, tratando de sonreir—, nos ayuda bien.

—Yo voy a donde mi ama Gretel va.

La ronca voz del troll sorprendió a los ingleses, quienes en silencio asintieron. Hansel abrió los brazos, sonrió y exclamó:

—Sabia decisión. Pues, andado.

* * *

El recorrido desde el centro de la actual Alemania hasta Calais fue relativamente rápido; mientras avanzaban, a merced de cabalgaduras y una carreta que los ingleses adquirieron en el pueblo de Ingolstadt, los alemanes comentaban las aventuras que habían vivido desde el aquelarre de Augsburgo, de cómo habían despachado definitivamente a Muriel, junto al resto de las brujas de ese grupo, y de la forma en que su "bien ganada" fama se había extendido por buena parte de Europa, aún azotada por los estragos causados por la Gran Hambruna.

—Lo que no comprendo —reflexionó Jeanne, mientras se acercaban al pueblo francés de Lille—, es cómo logran vencer a esas brujas malvadas y reciben poco o nulo daño.

—Siempre lo preguntan —comentó, con cierto desdén, Hansel; pero fue Gretel quien respondió:

—Nuestra madre fue una bruja blanca, poderosa y benéfica, quien nos bendijo para protegernos de las brujas malvadas; por eso sobrevivimos a los ataques de Muriel y podemos luchar contra ellas.

—Pero, ¿son brujos también? —preguntó Jeanne, con un dejo de tensión en sus palabras.

—No usamos esas artes, si al caso vamos —respondió Gretel, molesta—, aunque podemos decir que nos ha ayudado; nos dio un fiel asistente —señalando a Edward—, y nos ha permitido vivir medianamente bien, aunque un poco a la deriva.

—Las cosas de ser cazadores de brujas malvadas —reflexionó Ben, ante la mirada atenta del grupo—, pero no podemos quejarnos; al menos hacemos lo que queremos.

—Comprendo —dijo Allan, en el momento en que se detenían a comprar algunas provisiones en el mercado del pueblo—; debe ser duro vivir así.

—Realmente, amigo —comentó Hansel, mientras buscaba una nueva inyección de insulina.

* * *

En Calais los esperaba un bergantín, que según los ingleses "es muy rápido cruzando el Canal"; al abordar, los marineros vieron con recelo al grupo, y con mayor temor al troll, aunque al ver a los ingleses, sus dudas se minimizaron. Entre todos cargaron las provisiones, aunque Hansel y Edward se encargaron de los talegos con las armas, para evitar la curiosidad de los marinos.

Durante el viaje, algo ajetreado por el clima, los cazadores, especialmente Ben y Gretel, sufrían los estragos del bamboleo; Hansel y Edward tenían semblantes algo más compuestos, aunque el humano lo pasaba gracias a las inyecciones de insulina, las que tuvo que duplicar durante la semana que duró el cabotaje por la costa este de la isla.

—Me preocupa que mis provisiones de insulina se me están acabando —le indicó a Gretel, mientras contaba las dosis que quedaban—, no sé si en la isla podamos encontrar las bases que necesitamos para preparar más —reflexionó mientras se acariciaba la barba y veía a su hermana dar arcadas por el mareo—. Y tú tampoco la estás pasando muy bien, ¿no?

—No lo menciones, Hansel —le respondió, mientras sudaba copiosamente, más por el malestar que por el clima, bastante frío—, ya deberíamos estar a punto de llegar.

Y como previsto por los hermanos, Allan se asomó al camarote, sonriendo, mientras les indicaba:

—Estamos llegando al puerto de Edimburgo, apenas atraquemos en el puerto, descargaremos y tomaremos rumbo a Glasgow y al Loch Lomond, si les parece.

—Me parece bien, aunque necesitaremos pasar a comprar algunas provisiones adicionales —comentó Gretel—, porque hay que preparar las dosis de insulina de Hansel; si no se inyecta a tiempo, puede pasarla muy mal, e incluso morir.

—Está bien, por eso no hay problemas; incluso, si lo prefieren, podemos pasar la noche en la ciudad, para reponer fuerzas después del viaje.

—Puede ser, aunque habíamos hablado de cierta prisa, si mal no recuerdo —respondió Hansel, a lo que Allan asintió en silencio—, creo que al poner pie en tierra estaremos bien; no estamos acostumbrados al viaje en barco.

—Bueno, realmente nunca habíamos viajado en barco —se sinceró Ben, al momento en que sintieron golpes en el casco, indicativo de que estaban atracando en el puerto—; pero parece que ya llegamos, y ya podremos bajar.

Luego de organizar el equipaje, las monturas y esperar que los Withmore pagaran al capitán del bergantín, los viajeros entraron al pueblo de Edimburgo, para comprar las provisiones faltantes, especialmente aquellas necesarias para las inyecciones de insulina de Hansel. Enseguida tomaron vía al oeste, hacia Glasgow, y de allí al norte, al pueblo de Aberfoyle, cerca de Loch Lomond, a donde llegaron en plena estación de otoño, a mediados de octubre.

Se instalaron en las afueras, como usualmente lo hacían en las cacerías de brujas, aunque en este caso y gracias a los vecinos del pueblo, lo hicieron en una cabaña que resultó propiedad de los Withmore. Luego de preparar las provisiones "de caza", como le decía Ben, y las inyecciones de insulina de Hansel, se reunieron en la plaza central del pueblo, frente a la pequeña iglesia, para recabar información necesaria para localizar al grupo de brujas que preocupaba a los vecinos.

—Excelente. Inicialmente, le queremos dar gracias por recibirnos —comenzó Gretel, recibiendo una silenciosa aceptación por parte de la concurrencia—; y les aseguro que haremos que esas brujas no molesten más al pueblo.

—Se lo agradeceremos, cazadores de brujas —respondió una de las vecinas, contemporánea de Hansel, y que, de alguna manera intentaba atraer su atención, aunque éste se interesaba por recibir toda la información posible—; ustedes son nuestra última esperanza.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto (6) —susurró Ben, inclinándose hacia Hansel, quien sonrió en silencio, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al corrillo:

—Muy bien, ¿qué nos pueden contar sobre esas brujas? ¿Han desaparecido niños o ganado? ¿Han atacado a alguien del pueblo?

—Bueno, la última vez que desapareció un niño fue hace casi tres años, cerca de la fecha de la "luna roja" —explicó una de las matronas del pueblo. _Es decir, cuando pasó lo de Augsburgo_ , pensó Gretel; mientras que Edward gruñó—, después de ese momento, se calmaron, hasta hace poco, que han estado acercándose. Algunos de los hombres las siguieron, pero no sabemos que hechizo maléfico les lanzaron, porque las perdieron de vista y no recuerdan hacia donde fueron.

—Suele ocurrir —opinó Hansel, en tono oscuro, para luego preguntar—; ¿Y alguien tiene alguna idea de donde pueden estar?

—Según los rumores —comentó uno de los pocos hombres en el grupo de vecinos—, dicen que están entre el Loch Lomond y el pueblo de Ardlui, en alguna de las colinas de las Tierras Altas,(7) y que incluso se ven volando en escobas varias veces al año, especialmente en julio y septiembre.

—Entiendo; eso quiere decir que ya esa "temporada de vuelo" pasó.

—Sí, lamentablemente —el comentario del vecino generó un gruñido por parte de los cuatro cazadores, que mostraron así su decepción. Luego, Gretel dijo:

—Bueno, no podemos quedarnos acá eternamente. ¿Alguien nos puede guiar a una zona cercana al pueblo que mencionaron?

Los asistentes a la reunión se miraron preocupados; como la mayoría eran mujeres, se hacía complicado que alguna se atreviera a aceptar. Enseguida se formaron algunos corrillos de vecinos susurrando. De pronto una pareja de jóvenes, contemporáneos de Ben, levantaron sus manos:

—Nosotros los llevaremos —se acercaron al cuarteto y se presentaron—. Somos Michael y Diana Phillips, y nuestros padres están de acuerdo en que les guiemos.

—¿Seguros? —insistió Hansel.

—Seguros —ratificó Michael—, si lo desea podemos llamarlos para que se lo confirmen.

—¿Y por qué ustedes y no ellos? —repreguntó Gretel.

—Porque nosotros hemos llegado a ver a las brujas cuando llegan en septiembre o cuando se van en julio, ellos no —respondió Diana, con total seguridad—; y podemos llevarlos más cerca que cualquiera de los demás pueblerinos.

Luego de conversar con los señores Phillips y recibir el visto bueno, los cazadores de brujas y los jóvenes acordaron salir al día siguiente, al amanecer, de manera de cubrir la distancia hasta el Loch Lomond en uno o dos días. Cuando los cuatro se fueron a la cabaña donde se hospedarían, se reunieron frente a la chimenea, donde conversaron sobre los guías:

—Espero que esos dos chicos nos sigan el paso —comentó Hansel, mientras se inyectaba una nueva dosis de insulina.

—Yo espero que podamos ubicar a esas brujas rápido —rectificó Gretel—; aunque los pueblerinos son de fiar, siento que no nos están diciendo todo.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Ben—, porque a mí me lucen muy sinceros.

—Pues a mi no —expresó la chica—, y creo que voy a averiguar que pasa —indicó mientras buscaba un sobretodo y unas de sus armas "de mano", la cual enfundó en una pernera. En el momento que se disponía a salir de la cabaña, Hansel le dijo:

—¿Y pretendes ir tú sola?

—Si te apuras, mejor; si no, te quedas.

Esa respuesta de Gretel acicateó a su hermano, quien se apuró a buscar su ballesta automática y su sobretodo. Salieron a recorrer el pueblo, ya en plena oscuridad, notando la soledad propia de un poblado temeroso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Caminaron en silencio, detallando lo más que podían, a pesar de la noche cerrada y sin luz de luna, durante casi tres horas hasta que regresaron a la cabaña, donde ya Edward y Ben habían preparado un guisado a partir de un par de conejos que habían cazado justo antes de llegar al pueblo.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, los cuatro conversaron sobre lo que los hermanos vieron, concluyendo que aunque no había indicios de brujería oscura en el pueblo, lo mejor era mantenerse alerta para evitar un ataque sorpresivo. Luego de cenar, permanecieron a la luz de la chimenea, reflexionando sobre la jornada que les esperaba.

—Espero que podamos llegar temprano y no tengamos muchas dificultades —Ben expresó su deseo mientras oía a Edward gruñir y a los hermanos suspirar.

—Yo también lo espero, Ben —soltó Gretel luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas y un nuevo suspiro—. Mejor vámonos a dormir, quedamos de acuerdo con los guías que saldríamos al despuntar la mañana.

Así hicieron, acomodándose en la cabaña. Gretel se apoderó de la habitación principal, con la venia de los demás, mientras Hansel ocupaba la contigua y Ben, en una especie de catre, y Edward, en la mullida piel de oso que servía de alfombra, se instalaban junto a la chimenea.

Justo con los primero rayos del sol, iniciaron los preparativos finales para el ascenso a las colinas cercanas a Loch Lomond. Cuando los cazadores de brujas salieron de la cabaña, se encontraron a los hermanos Phillips esperando junto a las cabalgaduras, atadas a las puertas del establo; esto llamó la atención de Ben:

—¡Buenos días! ¿No cabalgaremos?

—Podemos —respondió Michael, con una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero a donde vamos no hay donde dejarlos seguros y alguien tendría que quedarse cuidándolos. Dudo que alguno de ustedes quiera perderse la diversión, por eso lo mejor será ir a pie. No es lejos, unas siete u ocho horas de caminata.

—A nuestro paso —reflexionó Hansel, riendo al ver la cara de Ben—, deberían ser seis, ¿son capaces de seguirnos el paso?

—No lo dude, señor Hansel —replicó Diana—; que nuestra edad o contextura no los hagan dudar.

—Pues bien —concluyó Gretel—, vamos; Edward, ¿podrás llevar todo?

Un gruñido del troll, como respuesta afirmativa, la hizo sonreir. Los chicos veían a los hermanos con emoción y respeto a partes iguales, aunque no sabían cómo calificar a _eso_ que estaba con ellos y cerraba la caminata.

* * *

Tal como habían previsto, a mediodía ya habían avanzado más de la mitad del trayecto, por lo que se dispusieron a almorzar a las afueras del pueblo de Kinlochard. Mientras comían pan, queso y carne curada, los Phillips veían con interés a los alrededores, cuando notaron que _algo_ los observaba. Inmediatamente, Hansel lo notó:

—Sí… ¡Yo también lo noté! —y tomando su ballesta, salió corriendo hacia un bosquecillo a unos doscientos metros. Al llegar a los primeros árboles, vio cómo se alejaba alguien en una escoba, por lo que apuntó y disparó. Una blasfemia, irrepetible, se escuchó cuando lo alcanzaron los demás.

—Se te escapó —indicó Gretel, con tono de decepción—; dime que al menos viste que dirección tomó.

—Creo que siguó derecho —apuntando con su ballesta, señaló el árbol que había acertado, a unos 50 metros—. No entiendo como diantres pude fallar.

—Suele ocurrir —respondió Ben, en un susurro. Hansel lo miró ásperamente, mientras Gretel, Edward y los Phillips se acercaban al árbol.

—No dejó muchos restos —exclamó Gretel al llegar—, algunas pisadas, pero más nada.

—Eso no ayuda, ¿verdad? —preguntó Diana, a lo que Hansel dio cumplida respuesta:

—Aunque no parezca, si puede ayudarnos —mientras veía a su hermana caminar alrededor, agacharse, tocar la superficie pisada, sobarse las manos y levantarse.

—Saben que estamos acá —indicó sombríamente—, así que tendremos que movernos rápido. ¿Listos? —un asentimiento general la hizo asentir—. Muy bien, chico, tú guías.

Retomaron la marcha con esa inyección general de adrenalina (y una de insulina por parte de Hansel), avanzando con la mayor premura posible, hasta que cerca del anochecer llegaron a las orillas del Loch Lomond. Ubicaron un bosquecillo cerca de la masa de agua, y levantaron allí un improvisado campamento, procurando quedar a cubierto de cualquier ataque; los Phillips, diligentes, encendieron una fogata que, aunque irradiaba luz y calor, no era visible para quienes estuvieran en la otra orilla del lago, mentras que Edward y Ben instalaban la tienda en la cual dormirían por turnos.

Mientras cenaban, mrando hacia el lago, tanto Hansel como Gretel notaron un extraño reflejo en la superficie del agua, muy al norte de su posición. Los Phillips se dieron cuenta de la extrañeza en los hermanos, pues Michael comentó, como de pasada:

—Sí, nosotros también hemos visto eso.

—Parece como las luces —reflexionó Gretel, pero se interrumpió—, no sé…

—¿De un castillo? —completó Diana. Con la silenciosa respuesta de Hansel y Gretel, y la extrañeza en Ben y Edward, se respondió—. Sí, así nos parece, aunque nunca hemos visto uno en esa colina. Al otro lado hay un valle al cual tampoco hemos podido llegar, que es a donde hemos visto que bajan las brujas que pasan volando por acá.

—Tendremos que llegar hasta allá —comentó Hansel, estirando sus brazos—, pero ya hoy no será. Ben y Edward, hagan la primera guardia; el chico y yo haremos la segunda, y las chicas harán la tercera. Mantengan los dedos en el gatillo, al menos Ben, y no dejen que los ataquen primero.

Un gruñido de aceptación del troll hizo sonreir a todos, quienes se ubicaron para descansar o vigilar: Edward al lado de la tienda, y Ben del otro lado, cercano al lago, el cual estaba totalmente calmado, a pesar de la ligera brisa que se levantaba en ese lugar.

* * *

Las guardias pasaron tranquilas, sin más interrupción que las propias para el correspondiente relevo. Mientras Hansel y Michael vigilaban, el chico le preguntó al cazador:

—¿Y ustedes cuando comenzaron a cazar brujas?

—Vaya —suspiró el alemán—, creo que tenemos unos diez años en eso, después que escapamos por primera vez de Muriel, pude adaptarme a la diabetes y aprendimos a defendernos y a manejar el "fuego encapsulado"; (8) pues comenzamos, primero como un mecanismo de protección, y después ya como un oficio.

—Entiendo… ¿Y esta es la primera vez que vienen a la isla?

—Así es, amigo; y debo decir que es un paisaje llamativo, aunque no me gustaría quedarme por mucho tiempo.

Una poderosa carcajada del joven hizo gruñir a Edward, quien dormía a las afueras de la tienda, donde se había sentado desde la primera guardia. Michael se sorprendió, y viendo hacia el lago, preguntó, más para sí mismo:

—¿Qué nos encontraremos en esas colinas?

—Lo que el Destino nos tenga, joven amigo —respondió Hansel, mientras veía, nuevamente, el reflejo de antorchas en el lago, tal como había ocrrido temprano.

* * *

Una conversación similar se estableció entre Diana y Gretel, mientras la inglesa intentaba revivir la fogata:

—¿Qué les llevó a cazar brujas malas?

—Cuando éramos chicos, yo tendría como diez años y Hansel siete, fuimos abandonados en un bosque cercano a nuestro hogar por culpa de Muriel, una bruja malvada que buscaba convertirse en la más fuerte del país; llegamos a una casa de pan de jengibre y caramelos, y ahí nos secuestró; pretendía comerse a Hansel, tal como a muchos niños, y para eso lo encerró en una jaula y lo alimentaba con dulces y caramelos, mientras que me tenía como esclava, para un aquelarre de "luna de sangre". Para resumir, logramos escapar y la dimos por muerta, pero Hansel quedó sufriendo de dabetes…

—Por eso las inyecciones que se coloca.

—Exacto, son de insulina; si no se inyecta, puede morir. Luego de escapar, los rescató un señor muy bondadoso, que nos enseñó a construir y preparar estas armas —acercó una de las "armas de mano" a una temblorosa Diana, quien la tomó con suma precaución—, tranquila, tómala. Nos enseñó a construirlas y a protegernos, e incluso me enseñó a preparar las inyecciones de Hansel. Después de eso, regresamos a nuestro pueblo, cazamos al par de brujas que lo atacaban, después comenzamos a recorrer los pueblos cercanos. Así conocimos a Ben y a Edward —señaló al troll, quien dormitaba en su sitio—, y después a los Withmore y a ustedes.

—¿Y ustedes no han llegado a cansarse de esto? ¿Dejar de cazar brujas y fundar familia?

—Mmmm… realmente no lo había pensado así… Quizás es el Destino, que nos marcó y nos hace cumplir esta misión, porque a mí nunca se me había ocurrido abandonar esto por una vida hogareña, y creo que Hansel tampoco.

—Me imagino… Ya está cerca el amanecer, voy a buscar más leña.

—Espera —Gretel puso la mano derecha en el brazo de Diana, mientras con la otra señalaba hacia el lago, el cual se agitaba extrañamente—, ¿habías visto antes cómo el lago se agita? Parece que hubiera una gran criatura, ¿no?

—Es verdad… No, nunca lo había visto así.

En ese momento, con la llegada del amanecer, una leve llovizna se vino sobre ese paraje, lo que provocó que Gretel levantara el cuello de su sobretodo. Diana parecía más acostumbrada a estas condiciones climáticas, porque se levantó perezosamente y buscó una especie de poncho, justo cuando Hansel, Ben y Michael salían de la tienda.

—¡Ah, diablos! —protestó Ben—, ¡lo que nos faltaba!

—Esa lluvia es moneda corriente en estos parajes —comentó Michael, mientras se estiraba—, véanlo por el lado amable, al menos no es nevada.

—Sí, pero igual nos va a retrasar.

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar y desmontar todo —exclamó Hansel luego de bostezar—, será mejor que alcancemos esas colinas antes de esta noche; parece que alla no hay un bosque donde podamos acampar.

Salieron del bosque justo a tiempo para ver un celaje desaparecer en las colinas que pretendían alcanzar, lo que acicateó a los hermanos cazadores a ser quienes lideraran el camino, casi a la carrera.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Hansel, mientras apuraba el paso—, ¡tenemos que alcanzarla!

A pesar que la mayor parte del lago presentaba una playa de arena, ésta se encontraba, coincidencialmente o no, en la otra orilla, por lo que el grupo debía moverse entre secciones escarpadas, bosques tupidos o praderas resbaladizas por la llovizna, cada vez más intensa, lo que hizo exclamar en un momento dado a Gretel:

—¡Por Dios Santo! ¿No puede haber un terreno más complicado?

—¡Ya estamos cerca! —respondió Michael, mientras señalaba las colinas, cada vez más próximas.

—¿Por qué me parece que no es así? —gruñó Hansel, trepando una pequeña pared de caliza, de no más de dos metros.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, después de pasar ese obstáculo, se detuvieron a tomar un respiro. Estaban a poco más de tres kilómetros de la colina principal y a unos siete u ocho del valle que les habían descrito los Phillips, pero, tal como había dicho Hansel, sentían que estaban mucho más lejos, y era porque ya sentían la necesidad de almorzar y, en su caso particular, de inyectarse insulina. Por ello, decidieron parar en el borde del bosque más extenso y tupido que se hubieran encontrado, al borde de un acantilado de unos tres metros y medio.

—Bueno, vamos a descansar un poco —suspiró Gretel—, almorcemos y repongamos fuerzas.

—Sí, porque esta cacería me va a matar si me descuido —comentó Hansel, mientras se sentaba, tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y buscaba una provisión de insulina. Ben y Edward se encargaron de la comida, mientras Michael, Diana y Gretel intentaban trazar una ruta directa a la colina, la cual se veía literalmente inexpugnable:

—Podemos bordear este bosque por ese lado —señaló el chico, dibujando una ruta en el aire—, el más cercano al lago, hasta donde comienza la subida; ya desde ahí, se ve que va a ser mucho más difícil.

—¿Y por qué no cortamos por el bosque? —preguntó la alemana, mientras señalaba en línea recta. Diana le dio cumplida respuesta:

—No se puede. Al menos nosotros no hemos podido ni siquiera entrar.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

—No sé, es una sensación muy extraña —comentó Michael, mientras Hansel, Ben y Edward se acercaban—, es como si el bosque nos rechazara y no quisiera que entremos en él.

—Yo también siento eso —indicó Ben, mirando preocupado hacia la vegetación en la parte baja—. Como que el bosque no quisiera que estuviera acá.

—Que raro. Yo no siento eso —expresó Hansel—, lo que sí siento es hambre.

Todos los humanos se rieron, mientras que el troll sólo sonrió, dejando ver un par de dientes. Se sentaron alrededor de una fogata, sobre la cual unos peces, capturados por Ben y Edward, se asaban insertados en varas. Almorzaron esos peces, con pan y té, y luego de descansar unos minutos ya tenían una idea clara de cómo encarar la siguiente etapa de su acercamiento a la colina.

—Bueno —expresó Michael, llamando la atención de todos—, la idea es bordear el borde por el lago, y seguir la línea del bosque hasta que nos permita una vía franca hacia la colina.

—Pues bien —suspiró Hansel, mientras tomaba su ballesta—, no perdamos tiempo.

Comenzaron a caminar, guiados por los Phillips, quienes se notaban inquietos; tenían el lago a su izquierda y el bosque a su derecha, hasta el punto en que la línea de árboles comenzaba a separarse de la masa de agua. Justo en ese punto, los seis caminantes se encontraron con dos personas, vestidos con túnicas; un hombre y una mujer esperaban, sonriendo, al grupo:

—¡Buenas tardes, amigos! —saludó el hombre, levantando la mano.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Hansel, extrañado al ver a la pareja.

—¿Qué los atrae por estos lejanos parajes? —preguntó la mujer, ya con el grupo a unos diez metros. Gretel le respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Ustedes quienes son? Si me disculpan la pregunta.

—Entiendo, mi joven amiga —respondió el hombre, sonriendo—. Soy el Profesor Solomon Everard, del Colegio Hogwarts, y me acompaña la profesora Amanda Wilkins; ¿y ustedes son…?

—Somos Hansel y Gretel Scharff —se presentó el cazador, y a su vez fue señalando a sus compañeros—, de la villa de Augsburgo; nos acompañan Ben Walser, Edward, y nuestros guías, Michael y Diana Phillips, vecinos de Aberfoyle, quienes nos contrataron para buscar y eliminar unas brujas malvadas que aparentemente están por esta zona.

—Mmmm —meditó Solomon, mientras se mecía la barba—, pues dudo que por estos lados puedan encontrar tal tipo de brujas, ustedes que vienen de tan lejanos parajes.

—¿Y por qué, amigo Everard? —preguntó Hansel.

—Porque, o están muertas o encerradas; acá sólo conseguirán magos y brujas decentes, porque nosotros nos encargamos de formarlos. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es el más importante de esta zona, y tratamos que nuestros egresados posean un comportamiento socialmente adecuado.

—Wow —exclamó quedamente Michael, mientras Diana sólo podía ver, en silencio, con la misma sorpresa. Gretel no se veía impresionada, porque inmediatamente replicó:

—Entonces, ¿por qué los vecinos del pueblo nos dicen que han sido atacados por brujas malvadas, y las han visto volando por los cielos cercanos?

—Entiendo —respondió Amanda—. El caso de la bruja que atacó el pueblo fue aislado, una bruja que no conocíamos y que luego desapareció; más nunca la vimos. En cuanto a quienes vuelan cerca del pueblo, deben ser los que vienen o van del castillo al comienzo o final de las clases.

—¿Castillo? —preguntó Michael.

—Sí, mi joven amigo —sonrió Everard—; lo que corona esta colina frente a nosotros es el castillo de Hogwarts —y como si hubiera sido programado, los seis pudieron ver a la distancia, impresionante, las almenas, torres y demás detalles del castillo, incluyendo una escalera techada que reptaba la colina desde un punto a menos de 150 metros de su posición. Todos, hasta Edward, quedaron impresionados, lo que disfrutaron los profesores. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Diana preguntó:

—Disculpen, ¿por qué no podíamos ver el castillo? Al menos antes que usted lo comentara.

—Porque el castillo se revela a quien él desea revelarse, incluyendo _muggles_ como el amigo —señalando a Ben.

— _¿Muggles?_ —pregunto el aludido.

—Personas sin capacidad mágica —Solomon dio cumplida respuesta—; los demás, incluyendo al troll, tienen diversos grados de conocimiento mágico. Según percibo, ustedes —señalando a Hansel y Gretel— son magos poderosos, pero no lo practican, porque dedican su energía a matar brujos descarriados; mientras que ustedes —apuntando a Michael y Diana— sienten la magia, aunque no la conocen.

Los implicados se miraron sorprendidos por la revelación que había hecho el profesor, puesto que no tenían idea (al menos los Philips) que eran sensibles a la magia. Por ello, Diana tomó la palabra para preguntar:

—¿Y cómo hacen ustedes para saber quien va a estudiar en el colegio?

—Se sabe que en la oficina del Director hay un pergamino, en el cual una pluma mágica anota los nombres de los niños nacidos en la isla y que tienen facultades mágicas, para buscarlos al momento en que puedan entrar al colegio…

—Eso quiere decir que a _nosotros_ nos tuvieron que haber buscado —reflexionó Michael—, ¿qué pasó entonces?

—Quizás —mencionó Amanda— es porque ustedes sienten la magia pero no la aplican; son lo que llamamos _squibs._

—En todo caso —atajó Gretel—, lo que nos trae es la situación con los vecinos del pueblo de Aberfoyle, quienes temen, con toda razón, que sean atacados por brujas malvadas que habiten en estos sectores.

—Cierto —ratificó Hansel, mientras ajustaba la correa que le hacía llevar una especie de moderna escopeta "en bandolera".

—Entiendo —reflexionó Solomon—; y creo que podemos hablar con los vecinos de Hogsmeade, para que eviten pasar cerca del pueblo; al igual que los estudiantes y sus padres cuando vayan o vengan al colegio. La idea es que los _muggles_ no se vean amenazados, es lo menos que queremos.

—¿Hogsmeade? —preguntó Ben, resumiendo la duda de los cinco humanos.

—Es un pueblo cercano al castillo, habitado sólo por magos y brujas; pero pasa como con el castillo, está oculto a quienes no nos interesa que lo vean.

—Mmmm, entiendo —Hansel respondió, aunque seguía dudando—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de visitar el pueblo?

—Tendré que consultarlo con los vecinos, pero puede arreglarse.

—¿Y en cuanto tiempo puede arreglar el encuentro? —insistió, en este caso, Gretel, ante la mirada atenta de los hermanos Phillips.

—Puede ser mañana antes del almuerzo —indicó Amanda, con la venia de Solomon—. Pudiéramos invitarlos al colegio, pero no sería conveniente que dos _squibs,_ un _muggle_ y un troll entren, aunque estén invitados.

—Si eso puede pasar en el colegio —reflexionó Michael—, ¿no sería igual en el pueblo?

—Cietamente, nuestro amigo tiene razón —complementó Hansel—, la respuesta debería ser similar. Dudo que en el pueblo tengamos una recepción más cálida para todos.

—Y nosotros tenemos una regla —concretó Gretel—: "O vamos todos, o ninguno".

—Entiendo —suspiró Solomon, mesándose la barba—; es una regla muy clara, tanto como la que rige en Hogsmeade: "Ningún _muggle_ puede saber del pueblo", y por extensión algún _squib._

—Parece que llegamos al borde del precipicio —suspiró Ben—, no hay para dar un paso más. ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Podemos confiar en su palabra, profesor? —interrogó Hansel

—¿Y nosotros podremos confiar en ustedes, cazadores de brujas? —contraatacó Amanda, cruzándose de brazos. Edward levantó la ceja, mientras se percibía una creciente tensión en el ambiente; hasta se habían calmado los ruidos propios del cercano bosque. Luego de unos segundos, Hansel suspiró y dijo:

—Mientras ustedes no bajen a Aberfoyle con ánimos de molestar, o se dejen ver alrededor, el pueblo no vendrá a incomodar a estos terrenos. Tiene nuestra palabra.

—Me parece bien —asintió el profesor, estirando la mano. Hansel la estrechó, sonriendo, mientras Ben, Michael y Diana aplaudían, y Gretel y Amanda sonreían y estrechaban a su vez las manos—. ¿Podemos invitarles un refrigerio, al menos? —con la respuesta afirmativa de los cinco, Solomon extrajo su varita y, con un rápido movimiento, hizo aparecer una mesa con bancos, de madera, la cual, poco a poco, fue plenada por diversas preparaciones, como pastelitos de carne o torta de melaza y bebidas como té, cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza. Los dos pares de hermanos y Ben se sentaron con cautela, mientras los profesores veían divertidos la escena; Solomon, sonriendo, les dijo—. Tranquilos, esto fue preparado directamente en las cocinas del colegio. Disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad.

Comieron, entre complacidos y preocupados, ante la custodia de Edward, quien sólo tomó un pastelito de carne y una jarra de jugo de calabaza, permaneciendo detrás de Gretel. Mientras comían, conversaban sobre las características del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, su relativamente breve historia de casi cuatrocientos años, y de las razones que habían llevado a Hansel y Gretel a pasar de huérfanos a punto de morir, a los cazadores de brujas malvadas más implacables de la Europa Central.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) _**Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas**_ (en inglés: _**Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters**_) es una película alemana-estadounidense de 2013, distribuida por Paramount Pictures, basada en el clásico cuento de hadas alemán _Hansel y Gretel_ escrito por los hermanos Grimm. Está dirigida por Tommy Wirkola. Esta versión cuenta con las actuaciones de Jeremy Renner, Gemma Arterton, Famke Janssen, Thomas Mann, Peter Stormare y Derek Mears en los papeles principales. La historia es la propuesta de una posible continuación del cuento original y fue lanzada en 3-D.

(2) Ciudades y pueblos del sur de Alemania, noroeste de Austria y oeste de la actual República Checa; de hecho Ingolstadt es mencionada en la célebre obra de Mary Shelley, _"Frankenstein";_ es el lugar de nacimiento de este monstruo creado por el imaginario doctor Víctor Frankenstein. Preferí quedarme con las versiones en español de los nombres de las ciudades para no enredarme en el proceso; y como siempre, las locaciones que menciono son reales, asumiendo que todas existieron _circa_ 1340, el año en que ubico estos acontecimientos; aunque en el caso de la isla británica, preferí usar el nombre romanizado de _Britania,_ para evitar el conflicto con el nombre actual de _Gran Bretaña"_.

(3) En ninguna parte aparece alguna referencia al apellido de los hermanos del cuento (y de la película), por lo que me tomé la libertad de darles el apellido del actor que representó al padre de Hansel y Gretel.

(4) De acerdo a la (a veces poco confiable) Wikipedia: **La** **Gran hambruna de 1315-1317** (datada en ocasiones entre 1315 y 1322) es la denominación historiográfica de una hambruna generalizada en Europa del Norte, que dio inicio a la crisis secular general conocida como crisis del siglo XIV. Marcó el fin del período de expansión económica y demográfica que se había vivido entre los siglos XI y XIII denominado óptimo medieval. Se debió a la pérdida de las cosechas debida al mal tiempo que comenzó en la primavera de 1315, fue crítica en el invierno 1315-1316 y duraría hasta el verano de 1317, aunque la situación era mala desde 1314 y el restablecimiento de una relativa normalidad agrícola no llegó hasta 1320 o 1322 en Inglaterra.

(5) Recordemos que "Quince años después del incidente (que se narra en el cuento original de los Hermanos Grimm, es decir _circa_ 1320), Hansel y Gretel se han convertido en cazadores de recompensas famosos dedicados a exterminar sin piedad a las brujas. Su trabajo es relativamente fácil ya que, por una razón desconocida, son inmunes a sus hechizos y maldiciones (en la película se descubre la razón). Hansel, sin embargo, es diabético como resultado de su secuestro y tiene que tomar una inyección de insulina todos los días".

(6) Un par de guiños a una saga de "hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana"… XDDD

(7) Las famosas "Highlands" escocesas, tan mentadas en la literatura como en la cinematografía…

(8) Una forma poética que se me acaba de ocurrir para llamar a la pólvora en cartuchos, como las de las modernas armas de fuego, pero desconocidas en 1340, al menos para el común de los europeos…

* * *

 _ **Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!**_ Un nuevo relato, totalmente nuevo, y que explora una idea loca e interesante que se me ocurrió respecto a ¿qué pasaría si los "cazadores de brujas" son contratados para erradicar a algunas brujas que molestan en el norte de Inglaterra...? Espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
